


Playing naked Twister

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Playing 'Twister', slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: The Squip has a bad dream and asks his dads if he can sleep with them.





	Playing naked Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna make a request for this series? Either put it in the comments or go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

Squip got up out of bed. Ever since he had became human, he's plagued with nightmares. They were either about the day that Jeremiah had drank the red mountain dew or when he became human. The nightmare came with the pain. The crushing pain as his body had cramped into a smaller body.

The squip opened the two adults bed door. He yawned "Jeremy, Michael may I sleep with you?" he asks. The two were frozen in place and the squip tilts his head "What are you doing?" he asks.

Jeremy shifts off of Michael's body. Michael lolls at Jeremy then at the Squip "Playing twister," he replies.

The Squip yawns and nods "Okay, may I sleep with you? I had a bad dream," he repeats.

Jeremy shifts from his spot "Give us a moment and I'll put you to bed," he says.

The squip nods and leaves the room, standing outside the door.

 

The next morning Jeremy was eating cereal, Michael was drinking some coffee. A stuffed, furry bird toy hit Jeremy in the face as the squip came from his room "yOU WEREN'T PLAYING TWISTER!" he screeches. Michael dies laughing that day. Jeremy dies from embarrassment.


End file.
